Setsuna Kawahiru
Setsuna Kawahiru (刹那=カワ昼, Kawahiru Setsuna) is a Sōzōshin, and a "reeeeeeally distant cousin" of Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. After escaping the Kawahiru Clan Massacre, Setsuna reached Rukongai, barely clinging onto her life. There, a mysterious man managed to heal her. After that incident, Setsuna cursed herself for not being able to protect her family, and sought to become "strong enough to shatter any opposition in an instant", and Misaki Yayoi took her on as an student. She is the main rival of Kisara Yamato, with the two sharing a fierce hatred of one another, due to their conflicting ideals and fighting styles. Appearance Setsuna is a tall, yet petite young woman. The right side of her black hair's bangs, which are three, close strands on each side, extend down to her chest, though the first bang curls outwards at the top slightly, and some of her hair is parted at the left side, which is slightly frayed, slightly curving upwards, and there are two small strands of hair in the middle of her bangs that reaches down to her nose. She has a slim forelock of hair at the top of her head that sticks up in comedic moments or when she is planning something. Setsuna's hair is slightly messy, as it often covers her eyes when she is planning something. Setsuna has piercing red eyes. Setsuna's clothes consist of a white shirt with a high collar and half-arm length sleeves. She wears a blue coat over her shirt. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends, and a red ribbon and a gold bell rest above her chest. Her skirt has two layers, and it is cyan in colour. She also wears black tights and a pair of white boots, which are knee-length. Personality and Traits Setsuna is proud of her Sōzōshin heritage, and enjoys flaunting the fact that she is part of the Kawahiru family at every oppertunity, despite the fact that Misaki always cautions her that she "would be killed" by someone if she continued to show off. Because of her former noble status, Setsuna looks down on others, and calls them "trash". Despite this, she holds an admiration for her teacher, Misaki, and ususally listens to her instructions. Similar to Misaki's hatred for Ayano Kisaragi, Setsuna has a fierce rivalry with Kisara, and two never miss an oppertunity to have at each other. Setsuna likes to talk about her family's achievements, though she is ususally silenced by Misaki or Kisara, much to her dismay. She often embellishes the truth for her own convenience and will try to stretch the truth until she can no longer keep up the facade, this was shown where she lies to Misaki that she can cook curry wherein fact she didn't know how. Despite this she is an honorable and decent young woman who looks out for her friends, is kind to children, and is willing to help people in need. This is displayed when she helps Kisara after she was defeated by Gunha Teishin. She comes to her self-proclaimed rival/friend's aid a second time later on and fought by Kisara's side to buy Ayano time to help Reina save her Arrancar friends. During this battle, she and Kisara come to grudgingly respect each other as warriors. She also tends to warn her opponents by reminding them who she is and is confident of her own abilities. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: While not as proficient in Zanjutsu as the rest of her clan members, Setsuna is still incredibly skilled with her blade, able to effortlessly defeat Kisara in their first encounter. Setsuna focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Shunpo Expert: Setsuna is highly knowledgable in Shunpo, able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye. She often moves in zig-zagging motions, making it hard for her opponents to predict her movements. She has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. She uses many acrobatic rolls and flips, further enhanced by Shunpo. Incredible Strength: Despite her small size, Setsuna is highly powerful, able to lift and drag items many times her height and weight. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Setsuna has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Setsuna has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Incredible Speed: Setsuna has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter. Setsuna has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Kidō Practitioner: Setsuna is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell that she can fire it without much trouble half of the time but in other instances it has exploded indiscriminately. Setsuna also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using her Shakkahō spell to illuminate dark alleyways. However, she is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant. Like other members of her clan, Setsuna also knows the Hadō 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, but only uses it as a last resort, due to it being taxing on her body. Colossal Spiritual Power: Being from the Kawahiru Clan, a family of powerful Sōzōshin, Setsuna possesses a immense amount of reiatsu. When released in a potent aura, Setsuna's reiatsu takes the form of a torrent of blazing black flames, which has the potential to burn and set her surroundings on fire. Stats Zanpakutō Hantonghaeng '(한통행, ''"One Way Road") is the name of Setsuna's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black, fierce-looking and jagged katana. It is roughly 1.3 meters long, and the guard is white. Around the guard, there are numerous crimson flame-like designs, and the pommel of Hantonghaeng is shaped like a emerald. '''Hasen Tsume (破線爪, "Broken Claw"): Setsuna's signature technique, and the most used of her techniques. Setsuna performs an exceedingly powerful thrust that releases a golden claw of reishi. This claw is highly destructive, and can rip through low to mid-level barrier Kidō effortlessly. Shikai: Hantonghaeng's Shikai is activated with the command, "Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy!" (銀河の渦の中より現れよ, "ginga no uzu no naka yori arawareyo!"). When asked about the meaning of the release command by Kisara, Setsuna responded "It sounds cool". When released, Hantonghaeng takes the form of a crimson halberd whose shaft can split into chained-together segments, giving it dangerous flexibility and reach. Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Sōzōshin concept by Seireitou. All credit goes to him for it.﻿ Category:Sōzōshin Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters